


Act

by fireflysglow_archivist



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-03-15
Updated: 2003-03-15
Packaged: 2019-04-29 08:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14468499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireflysglow_archivist/pseuds/fireflysglow_archivist
Summary: Kaylee and Simons thoughts wander during a job.





	Act

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).

 

Act

## Act

### by Kaythryn

Disclaimer: Firefly and all its characters belong to Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, and Fox. Authors note: I just wrote this up this morning so I apologize for any grammatical errors and such though you can criticize me for them anyways. 

Kaylee's eyes languidly scanned over Simons handsome dark hair, down to his neck and finally rested on his strong, broad shoulders. She took a quiet, deep breath and shifted her feet, her eyes staying on his form. She imagined touching him. Her fingers raking though his hair, her palms pressed against his strong bare chest. Her skin felt sensitive as her thoughts roamed. The feel of his skilled surgeons hands on her body. 

Kaylee took another deep breath, feeling her breasts move against her shirt as her chest expanded. She knew Simon was a passionate person. He was passionate in his love for his sister, he was passionate in his practice, and he was passionately protective and loyal to his "family". She knew he'd be a passionate lover. Pure, fun sex was one thing, but fun sex with someone who cares about you, who would never hurt you, and a person who truly respects you, that's another. Simon was all of those things to Kaylee. 

She shifted the weight on her feet again, and looked up. No signal yet. Kaylee's thoughts returned to Simon. He'd been on the ship for months now and still nothing had happened. Kaylee approached him a short time ago, and they'd almost kissed but were interrupted innocently by Shepard. Simon made no move since then and neither had she. It was torture. She couldn't stop thinking about him and in such close quarters it was impossible to avoid him. Not that she would. She was failingly trying to be patient. Simon had a great weight on his shoulders with River being sick. She made a promise to herself that she wouldn't push him. She would wait until he was ready to be more than just friends. Not that her promise stopped her from dropping not so subtle hints every so often. 

A smile touched her lips despite her efforts to hide her thoughts. Simon was loosening up around her more and more lately. She just had to kept reminding herself of that. 

A quick flicker of light caught her eye. "Cap' in." She said and motioned to the light. 

"That's our signal, lets go kids." Mal started up the mule while Kaylee climbed in the shallow trailer that was being pulled behind. She seated herself in front and Simon awkwardly sat down in the back looking for something to hold onto. 

This was a standard run, practically legal like. Blevins was a small but well off plantation owner who needed some of his product shipped off planet. After the local law made their intrusive routine checks of his operations Jayne, who was posted closer to the plantation, would give them the all clear signal. Kaylee and Simon were being taken along because Wash and Zo, --mainly Wash-- convinced them to swap dish and laundry duty for hauling cargo. It wasn't a bad trade. Blevins plantation was on a pleasantly warm planet, far from most Alliance trouble. 

With a jerk the mule started off down the back dirt road towards Blevins plantation. Simon scanned the moving soundings for any object of interest. He naturally focused on Kaylee. Her eyes were closed and she took a deep breath, breathing in the clear scent of the night as the breeze whipped her hair lazily around her face. 

Simon watched her silently. He was memorized by the sight of her soft hair and content expression. Tearing his eyes away they moved down to her graceful neck and then to her chest. Years of manners made him move his gaze again. He had no right to stare that way at a woman who wasn't his. He took a deep breath filling his lungs. "His". How he wanted that. He pictured his hands on her bare waist. Her mouth on his. Their legs intertwined. Kaylee was so warm and loving. She would be open, and understanding. She wouldn't need him as a crutch, or want him because of his money. She would only need and want him for himself. That kind of unconditional love was something he wasn't familiar with. Every love in his life had come at a price. And every love in his life had been lost or damaged. 

Simon took another clear breath and moved his thoughts away from the past. He remembered the night they almost kissed. He had given in at that moment. Dozens of thoughts swirled around in his mind as to why he shouldn't kiss Kaylee, but he gave in. As much as he wanted Kaylee, and wanted her affections, he didn't want to let her into his life, and he couldn't have one without the other. He liked to think that the only reason for keeping Kaylee at a distance was is concern for her safety. A fugitive on the run from the government wasn't exactly a good person to invest your time in, and Jubel Early was a perfect, and recent example of how she could get hurt if they were involved. But that wasn't the only reason Simon keep resisting Kaylee. If she was allowed to get that close he would lose her, or the price of her love would be too great. Such a wonderful gift couldn't come without such a drawback. His past made sure that was clear. 

The mule jerked once again, this time to a stop. "Come on out you too, you've got some lifting to do." 

Both passengers were shaken abruptly from their thoughts to reality. Simon climbed out first and offered his hand to Kaylee. She thanked him appreciably and walked toward the pile of small crates that need loading. Simon followed after her and they worked side by side, in silence. Both yearning for the others attention, yet neither one willing to act. 

#### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Kaythryn


End file.
